Timon
'Timon '''is a supporting character in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom and a major character in the cartoon series, Disney Adventures. He's a resident of the Disney Kingdom who accompanies Mark on his adventure through the kingdom. Background Timon was transported to the Disney Kingdom along with Simba, Pumbaa, Nala and the other Lion King characters after the production of the film. Because of the film's thriving popularity, Timon began to reside in an African mansion along with Pumbaa, Simba and his family. With Simba not being a king in the Disney Kingdom, Timon was still loyal to his best friend and was kind enough to help him on his adventures throughout the kingdom. Starting with defending the kingdom from the evil fire-breathing dragon, Tank. Development As the storywriter began to write the fanfiction story, he decided to include Timon and his trusty sidekick, Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa were the storywriter's favorite characters from the Lion King and found them to be hilarious, thus making comical and loyal sidekicks to Mark and the gang on their adventures. Personality Timon posed as a comic relief in the feature film as he provided Mark with some wise-cracking wisdom as he bravely worked to battle Tank and lift the curse from the Disney Kingdom. While behaving in a sarcastic and brazen kind of manner, Timon had a soft side for his friends when they were in need of moral support. Through the adventure, Timon was kind of skeptical of Mark's plans and often questioned him for the first part of the film. Later in the film, Timon had a more adventurous and daring side to his personality. Without hesitation or question, Timon proudly helped Mark distract Cujo, despite the danger that he'll have to face. Even though, Timon may go from adventurous and daring to cowardly and petrified when he's battling a monster, he will never show any regret of helping his friends. Timon is often reprimanded or scolded for his mischievous antics that often matches up to his sidekick, Pumbaa. He has a habit of annoying the gang members in some kind of way. They usually ask him to refrain from that, only for him to answer with an impudent and sarcastic remark. For characters like Maximus and Rajah who get angry easily, a confrontation is usually initiated, prompting Mark and the gang to break up the fight between the two characters. While the group sometimes believe that Timon wants to cause a confrontation, he defends himself by usually saying that it's their fault and they shouldn't have said anything to him. At his comedy job, it is revealed that Timon is self-conscious and gets stage fright occasionally. Timon usually freezes when the audience doesn't get one of his jokes, when Pumbaa inadvertently embarrasses him or when the latter embarrasses himself. Nevertheless, Timon is comfortable in front of the audience and loves his job as a comedian. Physical appearance Timon is a small but tall meerkat with beige fur and brown stripes. His casual attire is simply a red jacket and brown burlap pants. Abilities * '''Speed: '''Due to his small size, Timon is very fast, agile and capable of dodging blasts or foes when running or jumping. Appearances Disney Kingdom Timon is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan, along with Pumbaa, Simba, Nala and the other characters. He welcomes the boys into the kingdom as they're accepted into the castle as official members of royalty. When sunrise came, the Jones brothers left the kingdom to spend some time with their favorite Disney characters. During the boys' absence, a mysterious lightning storm revives Tank and recharges his dark powers. He immediately curses the monarchs and with them defeated, Tank was free to curse the kingdom and plague it with monsters. Timon and his friends remained inside their mansion, ducked down. Three days later, the Jones brothers return to the kingdom, only to discover the monsters and learn about Tank's curse. The kingdom is evacuated to an abandoned village until further notice. Learning how fairy magic has no affect on Tank's magic, Mark and the gang plan to find the Disney cyborg, who should hopefully help the gang defeat Tank and lift the Disney curse. Timon and his friends offer to come with Mark and the others. As the gang were walking around the kingdom, they suddenly heard some noise in City Hall. Inside the building, Mark and the gang officially met Tank, who informed the gang about sending an assassin to kill his niece, Princess Annabelle, in order to complete his revenge against the royal family. Before disappearing into the shadows, Tank gave the gang, a riddle for them to solve in order to find Annabelle. The gang had a hard time trying to solve the riddle, luckily, the Beast and Belle solved the riddle and learned that Annabelle was in a secret room under Cinderella's chateau. The gang entered the room and found the princess. Suddenly, Tank's evil pet, Scales dropped from the ceiling and attacked the gang. Timon stayed behind Mark as he and Tinker Bell destroyed Scales by ripping out his powercore. The princesses are saved and returned to the abandoned village. Back at the abandoned village, Mark discovered a small mechanical bomb that could freeze time, allowing one of Tank's monsters to kidnap Cinderella without being seen. He deduces that the Disney cyborgs are somewhere in Tomorrowland. Before boarding a sky tram to Tomorrowland, Timon and the gang stopped by a clothing shop for a wardrobe change. Afterwards, the gang headed over to Tomorrowland and discovered that the time bomb was from a shop known as the Time Zone, to which Jimmy is part-owner. He allows the gang to go under the shop to find some clues. In the basement, Mark discovered that the professor Darwin used to be friends with Tank until a heated argument ended their friendship. He figured that Tank might want to get revenge on Darwin for ending their friendship. When the gang were preparing to leave the shop, Jimmy's corrupted brother, DJ attacks the gang. When the gang were unable to fight their new foe, the Disney cyborgs entered the shop and fought DJ. Tinker Bell's fairy friend, Vidia casted a sleeping spell on DJ. With DJ in an enchanted spell, the gang continued with their journey over to Darwin's observatory. They enter the observatory only to discover that Darwin has been trapped in slime by his corrupted assistant, Cujo. Despite the inability to move, Darwin was able to tell the gang how to defeat Cujo. Timon and Pumbaa helped out by distracting Cujo. With help from the dynamic duo, Mark successfully restored Cujo to his calmer state. Darwin is freed and joins the gang on the rest of the mission. Curious about Tank's motives, the gang heads over to the secret library for answers. In there, they learned that Tank wants to turn the Disney Kingdom into a kingdom of his own by destroying the Disney magic and the characters in the process. Mark concludes Tank's motives by saying that the kingdom's only hope of restoring order to the Disney Kingdom is Mickey Mouse and Friends. Just before the gang could even leave the secret library, an earthquake is initiated, causing Mark to fall to his apparent demise. Feeling defeated and sad over the thought of their new friend being seemingly killed by Tank, the gang returned to the abandoned village to report the bad news to the eldest Jones brothers and the other characters. Determined to help his friends, Lucky activates the security cameras allowing the others to see Mark battle Tank as a dragon. With a little encouragement from his friends, Mark defeats Tank, lifts the kingdom and restore peace and order back to the kingdom. Mark is brought back to the kingdom by Mufasa and Hurley. Once Mark is safely returned back home, the other characters carry the young king back to the restored castle while cheering. Four years later after the events of the adventure, Timon has moved into the castle and has gotten a job as a comedian along with Pumbaa. He later attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins In this film, Timon has moved into the castle and has begun to help Mark with ruling the kingdom and solving the problems that he encounters in the kingdom. The first being the magic crisis. Disney Adventures Timon appears in the cartoon series as a major character. Category:Article of the week Category:Meerkats Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Dancers Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Disney characters Category:Jungle animals Category:Based-off characters Category:Musicians Category:Wooten characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Royalty Category:African characters